


The Red String

by usarechan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usarechan/pseuds/usarechan
Summary: My submission for the Fairy Tale PB Exchange!





	The Red String

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pansexualgabriel (humancorn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/gifts).



My recipient is @pansexualgabriel, this may not be what you expected but I hope you like it !

Favourite tropes: Oblivious!Dean, Pining!Castiel, Soulmate AUs, casefic, Out and Proud Bi!Dean. I have always loved this asian legend and it may not be exactly a fairytale but it’s a magical tale? I twisted it a bit of course..

 


End file.
